Moving There
by o0Vampire0o
Summary: Hazel is a vampire of course and when she gets kidnapped and tortured she doesn't know what to do. 9yaw if you haven't figured ut by now i am horrible at summaries lol
1. Prolouge and Hunted or Hunting?

**please say what you think and push the little purple-gray button to review! thx!**

**Prolouge:**

A shadow crept oover the land quickly. Shiny white fangs glowed in the darkness like five bon-fires. She smelled the air and found a scent. Whoever it was young and vunerable. With lightning speed and silentness she made a kill. She lickd her lips and continued on in the shadows of the town. Like most vampires she hunted humans. Animal blood was weak, human blood was strong. most humans were right now. -Darn I have to go to a different town!- The shadow of her flew past many towns faster than a rocket could. A smile locked in place on her face. A vitium was near... wait no. Another vampire! She slowed and inally stopped the va,mpi was making a kill... on another vampire!

-Oh no! Cannibal!- Her eyes opened in terror. Cannibals, of course, ate other vampires because humans were too easy to kill for them, and they liked vamp blood better! Once you taste vampire blood your a goner to it.

**Chapter One****Hunted or Hunting?**

The othe vampire had sensed her! -NO!- She raced across the ground at a frighTening speed. But, he/she was catching up easy! She put her all into it and zoomed up to 150 mph(lol, a lot). It was safe becaue she was in a dessert.

-Why do you run?- A voice hissed.

-Cannibal?- She thought back.

-No.- It replied. It was a female she noticed.

-No?- Oh great! She's trying to get my mind off running!

-No, the one that looked like a was a new vampire and killed for no reason. Humans must not know about vampires!-

-I know.-

-Have you ever wanted to finish school? How old are you? When you were turned and now.-

-Well, I was turned when I was 16 or 17. And I'm 398 years now.-

-I was changed about then, too. And I am 437 years.-

-I will join you I guess. We're only a few years apart then. Not much!-

-Yep, school starts tomorrow.-

-Tomorrow?!-

-Yes.-

-Fine, I'll meet you here.- She stopped running.

-Get normal clothes, and what is your name?-

-Call me Hazel.-

-Call me Rita.-

-Ok.-

--

I shopped that night at many stores and fed on two old humans. I was all set for the next day! I found a hotel to sleep in. Of course they gave it to me for free because I threatened them.

--

"Good morning." I said pleasently to Rita. We were on the way to school. I had my stuff and so did she.

"Follow me into the school, okay? If you want to stay with me meet me at 216 Songbird Lane after school. Bye." We were at the school.

I gulped and walked in. My first hour was English. I found my way to class easily. I only had to hear the echos of the school. I sat next to a boy with brown hair in the back of the classroom. I felt him staring at me the whole hour. When ever I turned to look at him he blushed and looked the other way. I found the next class I had he was in to so of coursed he sat next to me. It was starting to get on my nerves by thr end of the day we had 4 classes together so I went up to him and said, "Why were you looking at me the whole day?"

He looked startled and replied, "Hmm?"

I was starting to get angry now Why don't I just kill him?! I heard another vampire reply. That wouldn't be wise. There is a whole net-work of vampire around and they will kill other vampires. I shivered, "You know what I said."

"My name is Andrew, I know." He smile at me.

"Yes, and my name is Hazel now why were you looking at me all day?!"

"Because." then he left.

I growled and counted my money in my new purse. I would go looking for a nice house today. And a job...

--

I had found a house not too far from school and a job at a coffee shop. The house was brick and stood in a nice neighborhood, too. It was old and most people said it haunted but I didn't care... at all.

I stayed at the hotel for the rest of the week and talked to Andrew a few times. He was a nice person... except he kept looking at me with his blue eyes during class. I was positive he wasn't a vampire so I checked my words before I said them. Soon I was into my house and after the first week of school things got a little crazy.

--

"Hi Hazel." Rita said to me Monday. She was wearing a pink shirt and a brown shirt that went perfectly with her hair.

"Hi Rita." I replied.

"So, you have a place to live in, then?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered walking to my locker. We had lockers near each other.. in fact right next to mine. To the other side of me was Andrew.

She glared at me and brushed past me angerily. I wonered why she was mad... I had met one other vampire in my time at the school so far. When I saw her that day she also purposely hit my shoulder and made me drop my books. Others acted that way to so I realized that the ones who did it must be vampires. I had never seen so many vampires altogether before like this... it worried me... alot.


	2. Chapter 1

**_idea and characters copyright to me._ i do not own vampires though. lol**

**Chapter Two**

I didn't usually get sick. Well, I NEVER got sick! So, why was I throwing up?! I had raced home and went to the bathroom and just puked. I sighed and laid down on the couch and watched some tv.

* * *

"You sure this is the right house?" A man is a red suit asked suspoiusly.

"Positive. The girl is sick right now." A tall lady laughed evilly.

"If you're sure, Rita." He waited for an answer.

"Of course I'm sure, Thore! Just go already! She's still sleeping! but I can't keep her sleeping for long." Rita wiped a sleeve across her sweat-fulled forehead wearily.

"I'll be back soon." He ran to the house and got to the door. He took out a lng metal rod and picke the lock fastly. The lock snapped and the silently walked inside. The tv was on so he headed that way. He saw a medium-tall girl sleeping on the couch looking sick. He figured it was the right girl. He lifted her up inot his arms without her waking up, and walked smoothly back to Rita.

"That was quick. "She remarked.

"Yes, it was. She won't wake up will she?" He asked the the brown haired lady.

"No, she won't I'll teleport her there. Go." Rita's dark and rough wings covered and her victuim and they teleported to the secret lair. Rita shivered on the way there. She looked at Hazel's face and sighed. They could of been great friends. Her face turned determined. She cold NOT fail her master. She wouldn't let herself. She appeared outside her master's door and tapped lightly.

"Come in." A hoarse voice croaked.

Rita came in and sat Hazel on the couch softly. "Here she is Master."

"You made her sick?! Are you crazy Rita?!" Rita's master; Jeenifur snarled.

"No, she just throw up. That's not the same." Rita explained impaitently.

"Rita! I am DYING here! I need a new body to rule and obey. We only have a FEW months to work opn this. It normally take 2 years to finisht this kind of training!" Jeenifur snarled showing her fangs.

"Sorry, Jeenifur." Rita said sarcasticly.

Jeenifur leaped across the room and bit into Rita's neck. "You like that?! Now you are human! Live with it. Yoiu are from here now banished from my ruling areas forever!"

Rita stared at Jeenifur in shock and fled. "I'll remember this Jeenifur!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Hazel awoke to find herself in a large black and red room. It had a tall ceiling with a old chandlier hanging from it. If there was a door she didn't see it.

A loud voice came in, "Hello Hazel."

She trembled but then stood up straight and replied, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Good question my dear." The voice purred/growled. "I am Jeenifur, and Rita brought you here."

"Why?!" She demaded angerly.

"Because you will be the new ruler and you WILL follow my orders. Understood?!" Jeenifur snarled.

Hazel remained silent and felt the wall for a door.

"It will take forever to find a way out Hazel. Give up now." Jeenifur growled threateningly.

"No!" Hazel unfolded her wings and flew to the top of the room. She saw glass and a deck to watch the areanas. She also saw Jeenifur or who she thought was Jeenifur baring her teeth at Hazel.

"You can fly my pretty? Well face this then!" All of the sudden wind from the north and south threw themselves at her. She struggled to stay up by the glass. Soon her wings gave way and the winds stopped and she plumeted to the floor. She landed with a dull thud and lay unconsias(sp) on the floor. Her body was broken and bloody. Her beaths came in deep painful gasps. Her legs felt torn and so did her arms. How did only that little of a drop do so much damage?! Then she realized it. The winds had had the poisen blowing in them. Where even if someone touchs you you start bleeding. Like a hug could hurt you badly. She had gotten off lightly. She cringed when a the light in the room became brighter. Then the light turned off completely. The room became freezing and her teeth chattered. Vampires weren't susposed to have this happen to them! A tiny light still shone though. At first she was mystified but then she realized it was the light her mother had gien her. Her dear mother. She missed her mother so much, she was off in Finland or something though. Her mother was the one who had turned her. Hazel had had the choice and she chose like the rest of her family did. She had 2 sisters still alive and 2 brothers still alive. Her dad and mother were alive as well. Her third sister had died during the second world war. Her other brother had died in the first world war.

She sighed and almost cried out in pain. Her familt would miss her when she died. If they heard the news. She would leave to find them if she lived.

**Review please!**


End file.
